The subject matter of the above-identified related applications is hereby incorporated by reference into the disclosure of this application.
The present invention relates to devices having an optical data reader.
Many forms of handheld devices having an integrated optical data reader are presently available. These forms include a wand form, a gun form, and a handheld computer form.
Wand-shaped devices are typically sized and shaped like a cigar. An optical data reader such as a bar code reader is accessible at an end of the device. The wand-shaped device is held like a pencil for swiping the optical data reader across a printed code such as a bar code.
Gun-type devices have a handle for holding like a gun. The device includes an optical data reader such as a scanning bar code reader. An end user aims the optical data reader toward a printed code. The optical data reader is activated and deactivated by a trigger promimate to the handle.
The handheld computer form has a bar code reader accessible at an end of a single housing. The single housing supports a keypad and a display in a manner similar to a handheld calculator.